moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Utok Scratcher (alternate universe)
This article is about Utok from the alternate universe Draenor. For Utok from the ''main universe, see Utok Scratcher.'' Utok Scratcher is a priest of the Mag'har Clans and immensely accomplished Chronicler of lore. Over his long career, he has served under many banners, expanding his knowledge of both history and the mystic arts to heights far beyond most denizens of Draenor and Azeroth. History Early Life Utok was born in Shadowmoon Valley, to unremarkable parents. Despite his meager upbringing and the savage nature of his kin, he was notably introverted and academic, choosing to stay at home penning the runic language of his people rather than hunt and brawl with the other younglings. This behavior earned the disdain of his peers, and they mockingly gave him the name "Scratcher," after the incessant sounds of his writing. However, his efforts would soon pay off. At a young age, Utok had mastered Orcish and made strides in astrology, a deeply venerated cultural practice among the Shadowmoon. This earned the admiration of the clan's mystics, and he was apprenticed at Anguish Fortress under the shaman Ner'zhul. Utok would use his newfound clout to compile the oral storytelling of his people into simple tomes, becoming one of (if not the) first Orc historians. Scratcher's curiosity did not end at his territorial borders, however. Instead, he strove the travel the land, gathering history from the other orcish clans and even the Draenei. During this time he earned the respect of Orgrim Doomhammer, who valued his unique knowledge above the common brawn of his subordinates. The Iron Horde .]] Utok was present for and recorded the events of the Throne of Kil'jaeden. However, his clan would remain fiercely independent of both the Legion and the rising Iron Horde. The young orc would continue gathering information as a neutral agent, but would send word of Grommash's utter subjugation of the once-great Gorian Empire to Ner'zhul. The Elder Shaman would remain defiant, but following a quick yet brutal show of force by the Warchief, he would ultimately pledge his cause to the Iron Horde. Threatened for his lack of fealty, Ner'zhul was pressured to draw upon the power of the Dark Star, a darkened Naaru that fell during the Draenei's descent from the Dark Beyond. Utok too would drink of this Naaru's power, and developed a taste for void energy. The young shaman would soon after be called upon by Orgrim Doomhammer to be his chief advisor. Orgrim lead the Grom'kar, an elite army of orcs assembled from various clans to conquer the continent for their warchief. Utok would serve Orgrim for many campaigns against the less fortunate denizens of Draenor. Following the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, he participated in opening skirmishes of the War of Iron, but was called back to defend the Dark Portal along with the rest of the Grom'kar as the armies of the Alliance and Horde assaulted it. As defeat seemed inevitable, he and his men retreated back through the gateway and awaited orders on Draenor. Category:Orc Category:Shadowmoon Clan Category:Shadowmoon Orc Category:Orcish Horde Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Iron Horde Category:Authors Category:Historians Category:Lorewalkers Category:Lightbound